legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Smith
Jackson Smith (also previously known as the Great Constrictor,) is the current Master of Fire and a main protagonist of The Hero of Light and Fire 'N Ice. Jackson was born as the son of the Master of Fire and grandson to the Queen of the Pyro Snakes. He was trained as a child until late teens to be an Elemental Master and to protect Ogaji. During the Extinction of the Elemental Masters Jackson was cursed into the form of a giant snake known as the Great Constrictor. He was given a metal exoskeleton by the inventor Ronin and was forced to work for Bamos' Dark Army. Jackson was freed of his curse and redeemed following his capture by Team Waters. He would journey with them and then the Spinjitzu Club in order to serve Ogaji to protect it from evil. He would assist the Elemental Masters during Doomsday ''in order to destroy the Greatest Evil the Realm Has Ever Seen and would retire shortly after. He would come out of retirement to train his successor, his nephew Crane Smith. Jackson would be killed in a battle before passing on his powers to his nephew. Jackson's soul would be brought back from the Departed Realm in ''Fire 'N Ice to return to Team Waters and serve Ogaji once more. History Early History Jackson was born to the son of the Master of Fire and therefore inherited his fathers Elemental Power. He was born 17 years before the Extinction of the Elemental Masters. His father, who was a descendant of the First Master of Fire, who fought in the War of Creation, trained Jackson to be a warrior since he was very young. Jackson would grow up to be a cold and merciless warrior. He had his own ethical choices aside from his father, and that was he refuses to kill and that he works alone. The Curse A year after his father's passing, Jackson was forced to reveal his Elemental Power to the world, along with every other Master, due to Bamos' resurgence of power. Jackson fought alongside the other Elemental Battles in the war, and together, victory seemed imminent. It wasn't until Bamos unleashed his full might that the Elemental Masters fell. Jackson and several other Masters were cursed or crippled so that their power would be of no use to them. Jackson was transformed into an enormous serpentine. This lead him to forget his memories and lose access to his Elemental Power. Due to this raw power coming straight from him, Bamos was forced to go into hiding until his power returned. Being low on strength, Bamos kidnapped several Elemental Masters in order to grow an army. Jackon was one of those taken. Bamos' Dark Army; Ronin's Mark Jackson (who was henceforth known as the Great Constrictor,) would become the powerhouse of Bamos' Army. Although Bamos could do no deeds himself, he often sent the Constrictor to do the dirty work that his smaller henchmen could not do. Although the Constrictor was powerful, Bamos desired more edge. He hired a mechanic/ scrap builder to design a tough metal exoskeleton that would fit the Constrictor. Once it was fit on the snake's body it was now able to be remotely controlled. Milo's Adventures The Hero of Light Bamos soon heard word that a descendant of the Master of Water remains alive. In order not to have his plans thwarted again, he sends the Shape-Shifter to destroy him. Episode 2: ''To Paradise'' It doesn't take Bamos and his army to realize that Milo did, in fact, survive their attack. Bamos, now strong enough to fend for himself, goes after Milo along with the Constrictor. The villains attack Milo as he is on a plane to Auqra's Lake, causing the plane to crash just outside of the Delta Forest Temple. Bamos would send the Constrictor after Milo and through the Temple, but Milo would be able to defeat him quickly. This would lead Bamos to lose control over the serpent, and the Great Constrictor went missing. The Constrictor would go lose into the wilderness of Ogaji, but eventually would be captured and imprisoned inside of the Sand Ship in between Episode 5 and 6. Episode 6: Attack of the Great Constrictor At Auqra's Lake, Team Waters has grown somewhat. Milo has taken in Junior and Nicholas, and Zane has just recently appeared. The Constrictor has been locked inside of the Sand Ship for some time, and frequently would shout violent threats to the Heroes, as well as plan his escape. One day a group of Serpentine arrive and break the Great Constrictor out to return him to Ronin. The Serpentine are also creations of Ronin, and were sent by him in order to upgrade Ronin's greatest creation... the Great Constrictor. The Constrictor would fight with Team Waters alongside Ronin and his other creations before Ronin is ultimately defeated. At this time, the Constrictors curse is lifted, and he is returned to his true form, the Master of Fire Jackson. Jackson would join Team Waters to regain lost time and make up for the terrible deeds done as the Constrictor. Episode 13: The Black Death Jackson would continue to journey with Team Waters, defeating threats, learning to grow friendships, and becoming more powerful. He would become good partners with Junior, and be very close to the other members of the team. When Bamos and his army made their final advance, Jackson fought back to back with Junior until they were defeated. Junior and Jackson were backed into a corner, and they were blown off of Auqra's Lake... They were assumed dead by the world. Chapter 2: Spinjitzu Club The Aftermath After the battle with Bamos' Dark Army, Jackson and Junior got sent flying off somewhere, and the world assumed them dead. The duo awoke in Ogaji City, lost and alone. They had to get back to Auqra's Lake and save Milo. Unless it was too late? The two of them returned to Auqra's Lake, only to find that it had been devastated by Bamos. Milo, Nicholas, and Zane had disappeared. Jackson was heartbroken. He and Junior were the last Elemental Masters. Although Jackson was not quick to give up, Junior was saddened by his friend's deaths. He pointed out to Junior that if Bamos had really truly won, he would have taken Milo's power to destroy Ogaji, but in the week since the battle, Bamos was nowhere to be found. The two found it peculiar, and realized that their friends may have survived! Finding Milo It became their mission from then on to find Milo and bring the team back together. The two returned to Ogaji City with the hopes that Milo went there, it is the biggest city in Ogaji after all. Episode 14: Founding the Spinjitzu Club Although they did not find Milo, they found out that a man was assembling a team of heroes to learn a lost martial art known as Spinjitzu. They thought that Milo would naturally join this team, and so they tracked it down and joined themselves. They arrived and met the leader of the club, Boas Freeman. He and two other men, Mojo Robins, and Robert Nevican had already joined, but there was no sign of Milo anywhere. The two stayed in this make-shift team just in case Milo decides to show up, but it would be good to be a part of a team again. Disbanded After two months of training in Spinjitzu, Jackson and Junior became masters of it. Even Mojo, who nobody assumed to get far, became very decent in the martial art. Along their journey, they found out that Nicholas had lost his memory of their time with him, and was even unaware of his Elemental Power. There was no convincing him, so they left him be. They also found out Zane had been sent back to his home realm. Milo, however, was still lost. Though Jackson and Junior trusted their new team, for the most part, Mojo was not as innocent as he seemed. He had always been interested in Boas' ride, a truck that could go at super speeds and take the shape of a lion. One night, Mojo stole Boas' car with his partner Belkoff. He and Belkoff did not take off without a tussle, because Boas tried to stop them. At this point, Mojo became even more powerful than Boas and kidnapped him. Mojo's plan all along was to learn Spinjitzu so he could overpower the Royal Family, and become the Emperor of Ogaji. Jackson and Junior were quick to follow them and met them at the base of Hylia Village. Belkoff was a master blacksmith and technician, and transformed Boas into an evil cyborg monster he called Robolfos. Jackon stopped Mojo and Belkoff while Junior stayed behind to defeat Robolfos. Jackson was having trouble defeating both Mojo and Belkoff so Junior helped him out. The two defeated both of them, and they were both arrested by the Royal Guard. Mojo swore he would get his revenge one day. Now, the Spinjitzu Club was disbanded, and 2 out of their 3 friends were lost. Now even Boas was added to the list. Jackson and Junior made the decision to go separate ways. Jackson promised to find Milo himself, and Junior said he wanted to teach Spinjitzu to more people. The Search for Milo Continues It would be a very long time until Jackson found out that Milo had been killed. It wasn't until the news of the heroics of the Spinjitzu Club spread to the Royal Palace spread that people found out about the heroics of both Team Waters and the Spinjitzu Club, as well as the Prophecy of the Hero of Light. Down Time From then on, Jackson remained by himself for quite some time. He lived for several more decades following the disbanding of the Spinjitzu Club and refused to take part in the battle with the Second Hero of Light as well as the Third. This is because he wanted to take more time to perfect his power and to train by himself. All of his life he had been a loner, and until he met the Heroes he had no real family. Now they were gone, and he wished for the memory to fade forever. Hunted by the Greatest Evil After several decades of being alone, Jackson would be hunted down by Genesis, the Deity of Existence. He would be fully aware of Genesis' hunt and evaded his first move against him quickly. The two would be locked in a powerful battle, and although Jackson gave it his all, he was killed by the Master of Creation. Time in the Sacred Realm Jackson's spirit would be sent to the Sacred Realm with the rest of the fallen Elemental Masters. There he would train with his fallen friends as well as make new friends. It was time to prepare for Doomsday. Chapter 7: Doomsday When the day finally came for the heroes to rise once more, Genesis came to them. He had accumulated an army of the worst villains the heroes have ever faced. Jackson was pitted up against the spirit of the Great Constrictor that was created by Genesis. The Heroes fight back against the villains in the Sacred Realm until the three Golden Goddesses were killed, then the battle was moved to Ogaji. The heroes and villains were separated. Junior and his father found themselves in a cave along with Kai Evil Lloyd. Kai defeats Lloyd rather quickly, meanwhile Jackson was having trouble destroying his alter-ego. Eventually, the Constrictor swallows him whole, and so Jackson uses an inferno blast to tear through his stomach, destroying him. Kai and Jackson would move on and meet up with several Elemental Masters. They found out that a hero from the Third Era, Mason, had been killed... The group would move into Ogaji City, the meet point, but would be stopped by two Nindroids teleported over by Genesis. General Cryptor and FireFox were hard to beat, but the job was done quickly. Eventually, they would meet up with the others at Ogaji City where the rest of the remaining heroes have gathered. Bamos shows his true power, and knocks Genesis away, seemingly killing him. Bamos sicks his minions on the others, and several heroes are forced to fight their villain head-on. Junior would be killed in the mayhem, which would make Jackson lose his cool. He had to be held back by the others, when Genesis rose, and destroyed Bamos for good. There came a point where it was inevitable that the Heroes would loose, and they came together to form a plan. Tom remembered that G’s plan was to steal the Element of Light so he could combine it with his powers and become a human, where his powers would have no limit. They realized that if he were to become human, then he would also be subject to the disadvantages of being a human (those being, having to keep up with your body and getting tired)They came to the conclusion that the only way to defeat him would be to let him win. And they had to make a sacrifice. One of the three Masters of Light had to give themselves up to Genesis. Nobody wanted to do it - Milo was the first to volunteer, but he was their leader and without him, they were lost. Timothy and Kaitlin couldn’t do it because they would be losing one or the other. When it came down to it, Genesis was going to kill Kaitlin, and Timothy knew the only way to save her was to go through with the plan. . . Timothy allowed himself to be killed by Genesis, and have his power be stripped of him. His teammates watched in horror as a fully all-powerful monster that was Genesis crushed his dead skull and looked at them in malice. The others knew that it was time. Together, they all used their powers and concentrated them towards Hope, so that they could use their Staff of Time to lower G’s age and strip all the dark magic from him. They did this, and finally defeated Genesis… The powers of Darkness, Shadows, Golden Power, and Creation left his body, and G fell. With the destruction of G, the Star of Closing fell from the sky, and each of the Ninja was given one wish. Jackson wished for a long life in order to continue to serve Ogaji the way he knew how... On his own. The Aftermath Jackson would attend a service held on the Day of the Departed remembering the fallen heroes from Doomsday and lamented his best friend Junior's death. Alone Again After Milo's Adventures, Jackson would become a lone wolf once again. He settled in a place outside of the city and trained on his own as much as he could. He even took in an apprentice, his nephew, who he planned to pass on his Elemental Power to. Closing the Circles Chapter 8: Mirror Me Part 2 Jackson and Crane's training would be disrupted a year and a half after Doomsday. The reformed G and his new team of Heroes warned Jackson that Serces has returned, and is after the Elements of Creation. Jackson and Crane temporarily join the Dragon Keepers in order to defend their element. While hiding out in the Dragon Keeper base, the Ninja are attacked by the Master of Poison. Knowing that he is too old to keep up with the fighting any longer, Jackson passed on his powers to Crane. Crane uses his newly found power to light the base on fire to flush out Damien, but this ends up killing Jackson in the process... Ogaji Origins After the destruction of Ogaji from the Oni, Jackson's spirit would be ripped from the Departed Realm to take part in the Oni's New World Order. Jackson would be renamed Erik by the Oni, and would be one of the main villains of their fantasy reality called New World. Chapter 1: Fire 'N Ice Jackson would regain consciousness after 11 years of the new reality, but would not retain his old memories until he gets caught in a battle between Mutant Conscious-Men. His powers would be returned to him after his memories, even though Crane had previously retained them. Jackson, now with his memories back and reunited with Milo and Junior, fends off the Mutants with them and their new friend Warren, ready to find the truth about The Outside and possibly a way out. The following is from the flashback portion of Fire 'N Ice that tells the untold story of Team Water's battle with the Ice Samurai and Pyro Snakes. Milo Rivers, Nicholas Rogers, Zane Julien, Jackson Smith, and Junior Haganey, are training in their base at Auqra's Lake. They soon discover that two of their old enemies, Anti-Milo and the Shape-Shifter have returned, but they are thwarted quickly. Anti-Milo is taken to prison, but when he escapes, manages to kidnap Zane. The team finds out that Alexänder, an ancient Ice Samurai, awoke to find that only two Ice Samurai had survived. The Ice Kingdom was destroyed… and would eventually be forgotten to Time. Alexänder wanted revenge on the Fire People for taking his love, but he must avenge his Emperor above all else. He knew the Law of Elemental Masters that said when a Master is killed, they will be reborn in a new body. He and the two Samurai went into hiding to await their Emperor’s rebirth. Now they have found him! Orion is restored in the body of Zane! Alexänder was overjoyed to have his emperor back, but Orion was not pleased. After having been trapped in the Departed Realm for so long, he has changed. During his time there he played back the events of his death over and over and realized that it is the fault of the Pyro Snakes. Orion makes it his mission to destroy them once and for all, and when Alexänder disapproves of this, he is thrown out. Orion recreates his army from the dead. Alexänder, now scared for the fate of Ogaji, meets with the Ninja to warn them. However reluctant they are to help the man that kidnapped Zane, they do it for Ogaji. He tells them that if Orion and his Samurai destroy the Pyro Snakes for good, they can steal the Flame of Icy Fire and plunge Ogaji into an eternal Ice Age. The Ninja follow Alexänder to the Underground City, lair of the Pyro Snakes, and try to warn them. It is then that they find out that Jackson is a descendant of the original Queen of the Pyro Snakes. Aspheera, his cousin, takes Jackson in to try to force him to reclaim his throne. Although Jackson refuses, Aspheera injects him with a serum that would transform him into the Fire Fang. At first, it seems to do nothing. As the Ninja find the Flame, they destroy it, which causes the War of Fire and Ice to begin sooner than expected. The heroes now act as a medium between the fire snakes and ice samurai, for if either side wins the war, then Ogaji could go into an Ice age or a Fire age. The Ninja successfully end the war when the Fire Fang Serum turns out to have worked, and Jackson unleashes the flames of hell on the ice and fire armies. Jackson and Zane are returned to normal, but Alexänder sacrifices himself to save everyone. Legacy After Jackson's death, Crane would use the Element of Fire in order to stop Serces from completing The Gauntlet of Creation. He would ultimately fail, leading him to be killed, and his Elemental Power absorbed into the Gauntlet. When G defeats Serces, the Gauntlet would be destroyed, which destroyed the four Elements within it. The Element of Fire would be reborn when Jackson returns from the Departed Realm. Relationships Team Waters Although reluctant at first to join a team, Jackson grew fond of these new friends. He fought with them side by side up until the very end. He grew close to his teammates, even though he never thought he would, but when they were defeated, this made him never want to join a team again so that he would not experience loss. Junior Although previously mentioned that he had great respect for his teammates, when he first joined the team, he and Junior had a very complicated relationship. Since they joined the team around the same time, they had an unspoken rivalry that one had to be better than the other. Considering Junior was just a child and very apt for making mistakes, and Jackson is a hot-headed warrior who doesn't take any bull, Jackson had a dislike for Junior for a very long time. Eventually, the two became good partners and best friends, where there was an unlikely relationship became the best of friendships. Personality Jackson is hot-headed and serious when it comes to matters like being a hero. He rarely takes time to himself, seeing that if he isn't powerful he isn't good enough. He would eventually learn to laugh and take things easier when he met Junior, but he remains impatient and a little stubborn. Age Jackson was 19 when he was cursed by Bamos, and when he returned to normal he lived up until right before Doomsday, which would have made him 56, biologically, when he was killed by Genesis, and 63 chronologically. He would be de-aged during Doomsday in order to preserve his place in the Prophecy back to 19, and so a year and a half later when he is killed by Serces he was technically around 65 but looked to be about 40 (due to rapid aging.) As of his return in Ogaji Origins he is 19 years old biologically. Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis - The user is able to manipulate and control a fire from a excised sources or the ability to manipulate flames with a flick of the hand, often used as a projectile, to create fireballs of different size and throw them or use them as melee advantage; it can also be used to break ice or to illuminate areas. * Pyrokinetic Flight - This allows the user the power to propel themselves up or forwards. * Fire Shield Construction - The user can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of fire. * Heat Generation - The user can generate heat energy for a variety of purposes, by making things hotter or melting objects (most commonly ice). * Smokescreen Projection - When two users of Fire, or two or more streams of Fire, combine their powers together, they can create a makeshift smokescreen. * Fire/Heat Immunity - The user, if concentrating, is unable to be harmed by fire and heat of any kind and even high heat. Trivia * Jackson's last name "Smith" is based off of the idea that his Ninjagan counterpart, Kai's last name is aSso smith. * Jackson has long red hair that he used to wear in a bob cut fashion until he was older he put it in a man-bun. * Jackson's Ninja suits are always Kai's suits with Cole's torso. ** Jackson's face is typically that of Jay, depending on the season. * Jackson's cursed form was the Great Constrictor (a serpent) because of his Pyro Snake blood. * In a scrapped story for The Light Knight, Jackson and several other original members of Team Waters would be sent to prison. * His element was originally going to be magma in order to combine the liked of Kai and Cole due to him having elements of both those characters in his gi, but it was scrapped since it makes more sense to just have him the Master of Fire. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fire Category:Elemental Masters Category:Redeemed Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Closing the Circles Category:Ogaji Origins Category:Ogaji: Origins Category:The Hero of Light Category:Spinjitzu Club Category:The Spinjitzu Club Members Category:Team Waters Category:Ninja Category:Doomsday Category:Mirror Me Part 2 Category:Fire 'N Ice Category:Pyro Snakes Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019